When the Cradle Falls
by WWW-squeaky-darthplaigus-71792
Summary: Part One of The Irreplaceable Father Series!Kurt and Carrey are getting remarried. Zack has grown away from Kurt, and Cody has grown alot closer.When something happens to Kurt what will happen to the boys. Rated for deadly things, nothing bad!
1. True Promise

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANYTHING THAT ASSOCIATES WITH IT! THIS GOES FOR ALL PARTS OF THE STORY! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 1:**

_**True Promise**_

"Happy Birthday dear Zack and Cody. Happy Birthday to you" sang Carrey and Kurt.

Carrey and Kurt watched lovingly as their sons blew out the ten candles on the large cake on the table. They clapped as they blew out the candles. Cody asked to cut the cake, and he did. After the happy bunch had all gotten their cake, they sat down at the table. Carrey and Kurt sat next to each other, and held hands under the table. They had fallen in love with each other once more. Kurt had finished his tour, and their band had quit. Kurt had moved into an apartment right next to the Tipton.. What a happy bunch they had become. Carrey and Kurt were constantly on dates. Zack and Cody were happy now that their parents were almost together. But Kurt hadn't asked Carrey the question yet. It had been bugging them like crazy.

"When do you think Dad will ask the question?" asked Zack.

"Probably soon. I hope soon."replied Cody

"Just think of how perfect our life will be again." said Zack, envisioning the future if their parents had got back together.

The twins just sighed.

"Sh. Listen. I think Dad's asking Mom to go out again on Friday. He says he has something special planned. This could be it Zack! He might be asking the question!" said Cody, as excited as ever.

_Cody's Point Of View:_

_I love Dad. I used to think he was cool, but I wasn't too close to him. That's changed_

_however. He and I haven't been able to separate lately. We've been doing so much together. We've grown so close. Zack, on the other hand, seems to have been growing apart from him. They used to hang together all the time, and now they don't. Who knows. It would be so wonderful if Dad and Mom got back together. Life would be like a paradise. Absolutely amazing. I don't know if I could loose Dad now. We've gotten so close over the past few months. This looks like a life long friendship. He's always there for me. He's always encouraging me, and lifting me up when I'm down. Oh, it's so wonderful. I just can't wait till Friday! I know that's when he'll ask her! It must be. I just can't wait!_

_:D Read and Review Please:D_

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I just needed something to begin my new fan fic with! Thanks!**_


	2. Plane to Paradise

**Chapter 2:**

_**Plane to Paradise**_

"Boys, boys, boys" , yelled Carrey, "Stop it! Your father and I have a date tonight,

and it needs to be perfect. Oh, could you boys possibly either leave the suite, or just stay in your room tonight. I'm sorry, but Kurt and I want some alone time. I'm fixing us a romantic dinner. So please, quit making a mess."

"He's coming here!" said Cody rather surprised.

"Yes. Since when wasn't he?" asked Carrey, rather puzzled.

Cody just shrugged.

"Come on Cody," Zack said dragging his brother to their room, "Lets stay out of

Mom's way."

Carrey looked oddly at her twin boys, shrugged, picked up a broom, and began cleaning up the mess the boys had left.

_Later in Zack and Cody's Bedroom:_

"Tonight's the perfect time to launch project help get Mom and Dad hitched" said Zack to Cody.

"Oh, what happens in it?" asked Cody.

"I don't know. I just come up with the names" replied Zack shrugging.

"I got it! We can stay in here during their date, and listen in, and make sure that dad

asks the question! It's brilliant!" said Cody excited.

Zack wrapped his arm around Cody

"Brother, I knew that your geeky brains would come up with something" said Zack

Cody just knocked his arm off.

_**Later that night:**_

_In Zack and Cody's Bedroom:_

"Did he ask yet?" asked Zack

"Sh. No, he hasn't yet, though I think he's about too. " replied Cody.

_In Main room of suite at table:_

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Carrey, these last few weeks have been wonderful. Truly wonderful. I have fallen in love with you over again. It's makes me wonder why we ever split up. I need to ask you a question Carrey" said Kurt, taking a deep breath.

'_Oh no. This is it.' _thought Carrey as tears began to well up in her eyes. Kurt dropped to his knees.

"Carrey," Kurt said with another deep breath, " Will you marry me?"

"Oh Kurt. I mean what about the boys, what would we tell them? And, well,oh, Kurt

Yes. Yes so very much." said Carrey crying.

The two kissed.

_In Zack and Cody's Bedroom:_

"Zack! He asked and Mom said yes! Mom said yes!"screamed Cody with joy.

The two boys got up and jumped around and hugged screaming 'We're a family again, we're a family again.'

_:D Read Review Please:D_


	3. Stealing

**Chapter 3:**

_**Stealing**_

_Zack's Point of View:_

_It's great that Mom and Dad are getting remarried. I only wish that Dad was still close to me. H_e _and I used to do everything together. Well, that was until Cody stole him. Since Dad's been dating Mom, Cody is always doing stuff with him. It's like he stole him. He did steal him. He's out to get me for all the horrible things I've done to him. It's for revenge. I bet you he doesn't love Dad as much as he says. I bet you it's just a ploy to make me jealous. Arg! How dare he do such a thing. Look, there's Cody now. _

_End of Zack's Point of View_

Cody walked in through the front door. He had just come from the rental shop with some new video games.

"Hey, wanna play?" Cody asked Zack as he held up the games he had just rented.

"No!" replied Zack who ran out in a furry.

Cody just shrugged.

_Cody's Point of View:_

_Wonder what got into him. He's been kinda rude lately. Well, ever since Dad started dating Mom. Maybe he doesn't like them being together again. No, it couldn't be that. He was too happy last night. I don't know. I wonder when Mom and Dad will have the wedding. I hope soon. I like weddings. Carrey and Kurt. They sound so nice together. I can't believe they ever split up. Oh well. All that matters is that they are back together now, in happiness. Oh, I'm so excited! Man, what about Zack. What's with him. I can't get it off of my mind. What has him so angry that he's flipping out on me. I hope I didn't do anything. What could I have done? Oh why is he so mad? Oh, I bet you this may have something to do with Max. I saw how she looked at him yesterday. Kind of like a look of madness. Perhaps he thinks that she hates him. Oh dear. I better go and talk to him. _

_End of Cody's Point of View:_

Cody ran out the door and to the elevator. And pressed lobby. Once at the lobby, he spotted Zack, and ran over to him.

"Hey, why are you so upset?" asked Cody.

He had found Zack outside the doors, throwing rocks at the wall.

"No reason" Zack snapped.

"Come on. You can tell me. I'm your brother" pleaded Cody.

"No alright. Just leave me alone" Zack yelled so loud that everyone near stopped and stared at him.

Cody started to put a hand on his shoulder and Zack slapped it off. Then, Zack ran inside and into the elevator. He pressed basement. He needed to be alone. Once he reached the basement, he found an empty walk in closet, went inside, slunk in the corner and began to cry. He tried to hold the tears back, but simply couldn't.

Cody ran inside after him, went to the other elevator, and pressed 23, assuming he had gone up to the suite. But when Cody got to the suite, Zack was no where to be found. He looked everywhere. He then dashed out to the elevator again, this time pressing 22. He would have to search every level. He didn't think the he'd be on any of the upper levels. Once he reached floor 22, he searched everywhere, but still couldn't find him. He dashed to the elevator, and pressed 21. He carried out the same process on every floor until he reached the lobby. He dashed out of the elevator, across the lobby, almost knocking over the very expensive vase, and over to Mr. Moseby's desk.

"Mr. Moseby, you have to help me" said Cody, out of breath.

"What, what is it. What do you need?" asked Mr. Moseby, rather concerned for Cody.

"Have you seen Zack" said Cody worriedly.

"Why no. I'm sorry Cody. I haven't seen him at all." said Moseby.

Cody just sighed. He then ran over to Maddie.

"Maddie, have you seen Zack?" asked Cody in a panic.

"No. Why what happened?" asked Maddie concerned

"No time to explain" said Cody as he dashed for the elevator. Once inside he pressed 23. He had to call Carrey. She had been out shopping. He had to find Zack.

_:D Read and Review Please :D_


	4. Closet in the Basement

**Chapter 4**

_**Closet in the Basement**_

The Tipton was bustling with all the people looking for Zack. Everyone was going

nuts trying to find him. Cody was looking all over the lobby, when he had a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_You two come back here! You broke this brand new lamp! You'll have to pay for a new one." yelled Mr. Moseby._

"_Come on Zack, into the elevator, I've got an idea!" said Cody. _

_They pressed the elevator button for the top floor. Once they reached the top floor, they took the staircase down to the basement. That way, if anyone had followed them, they would be thrown off. Once they reached the basement, they were darting around trying to find a spot to hide. Suddenly, Zack spotted a closet, opened the door, pulled Cody in, and slammed the door shut. Just then, they heard Arwin opening his office door. They covered their mouths. After they heard him leave, they began to whisper. _

"_That was close" said Cody. _

"_Yeah I know" replied Zack. _

"_Hey, you know, this place is pretty neat!" said Cody._

_End of Flashback_

Cody now knew where his brother was, in the basement. He snuck down the

employee stairs, and looked around for that closet. Once he opened it, he saw Zack crying so heavily. Very heavily. Tears were pouring down his face in buckets. Cody quickly crawled in to Zack, and wrapped an arm around him. Zack slowly slunk over and cried on his brother's shoulder.

"Sh. It's okay. Sh" comforted Cody.

So there they sat one brother, weeping for some reason that Cody didn't know, and Cody was sitting there, rocking him back and forth, comforting him.

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	5. Endless Crying

**Chapter 5**

_**Endless Crying**_

About a half an hour past before Arwin came downstairs looking for them. Cody had just remembered about the walkie-talkie on his side, and called Arwin with it. He told Arwin where he had found Zack, but to leave them there. Zack needed to be alone with him he said. Arwin agreed, and told everyone else where Zack and Cody were.

_Cody's Point of View:_

_What could have upset Zack this much. He's never this upset. He makes fun of me when I'm this upset. Poor Zack. What could be wrong. I think it's about Mom and Dad. But he seemed so happy about them getting married when we found out. I can't understand it. Maybe he wanted to look happy for Mom and Dad, but really wasn't and tried to hid his entire feelings inside. Oh, that's horrible. But why wouldn't Zack want Mom and Dad to get married. He's really close to Dad, and this will probably mean he can get closer. And now he can spend more time with him. What is with him. He just wont stop. He's like a baby crying for help. Well, I suppose I'm here for him. A true brother would be. And that's what I am, a true brother. I know I am. But does Zack know that. Well, I'm sure he does. I could try asking him, but that may not work. On the other hand, it may. Who knows. But at least it's worth a try._

_End Cody's Point of View_

"Hey, Zack. What's the matter?" asked Cody in a soft, sweet, caring voice.

Zack didn't answer, just as Cody had suspected.

"Zack, come on. This won't help anyone. Please tell me what's wrong" begged Cody.

Zack still didn't answer.

_Zack's Point of View:_

_Listen to him, begging to know what's wrong. Should I tell him? NO! If I told him, it would just make him upset, and make me look selfish...you are selfish. I am not! You are! Okay so what if I am. There's no crime in that. Is there? Besides other people will keep on asking if you tell Cody, so don't tell him._

_End of Zack's Point of View_

Just then, Zack darted away from his brother, and out of the closet wiping his face on the way. He ran up to the lobby where everyone was surprised to see him, darted into an elevator, and headed to his suite. Once there he dashed into his room, slammed the door shut, and hid under the desk and cried.

Cody followed him. But once he reached the lobby, he figured he should probably leave Zack alone. He began to mingle with Maddie, London and Esteban, and tell them of the experience with Zack down in the basement. "Poor Zack" and "What's wrong with Zack?"were the only things running through their minds.

_In Zack and Cody's Bedroom:_

Zack was crying his eyes out. He cried and cried until he could cry no more. The endless tears pour down his face by the bucket load. And Cody hadn't come to comfort him. He was glad. At last he was alone. He wished to cry alone. Not to let anyone see he was truly weak within all that toughness. In reality, he was almost as week as Cody. He just never showed itHe never wanted to. He was afraid people would pick on him for it. He just couldn't show his emotions to anyone but himself and Cody, who had already known he truly wasn't as tough as he said he was. Suddenly, he heard banging on his door. It was Carrey. Cody had told her about Zack, and she was coming to check on him. Zack refused to open the door. Eventually, Carrey stopped. And Zack was pleased. No one could see him like this. Only Cody could see him like this. Later, Cody came up, and knocked on the door.

"It's Cody, Zack. Open up."

Zack slowly got up and opened the door just enough for Cody to get in, and locked it behind him. Zack then plopped down on one of the beds and began to cry again. Cody sat down next to him, wrapped his arm around him. Zack leaned his head on Cody's shoulder, and took the same position as they had in the closet in the basement.

Later, Cody had brought Zack some dinner, which he ate in between sobs. After dinner, Cody began to comfort him again until he fell asleep. Cody carefully laid him on the bed, and crawled into his own bed at two in the morning.

Around five in the morning, Cody was awoken by Zack's crying again, and got up and took that same position as before. All that was going through his mind was "what has gotten into Zack?". No one knew except Zack what had gotten into him.

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	6. Preparations Made

**Chapter 6:**

_**Preparations Made**_

The employees in the Tipton were bustling around. Carrey and Kurt had decided to get wed in the huge church right down the road, and they were having the reception in one of the banquet rooms at the Tipton. Carrey was busy sending out invitations, and searching for a white pant suit to wear this time. She didn't feel the need to shell out on a dress for her second marriage to the same man. She left the decorations for the reception to Maddie and London, two people who she trusted greatly. Mr. Moseby was busy making sure that he had a good chef for her reception.

"Mr. Moseby. We have a problem" said Diane, one of the kitchen workers.

"Yes, what is it Diane?" asked Mr. Moseby, who was sorting papers.

"Well, I'm afraid that our chef, Andre, is well..."

"Is what, Diane?" asked Moseby eagerly.

"He's...well, drunk" said Diane hesitantly.

" ANDRE IS DRUNK! WHAT! How did this happen?" asked Moseby.

"Well, he apparently just lost his wife, and so he got himself drunk" answered Diane.

"What am I going to do?" fretted Moseby.

"If you don't mind sir, I need to get back to the kitchen" said Diane, trying to leave the scene.

"Oh, right. Go ahead. What am I going to do? I no longer have a chef for Carrey's reception" worried Moseby.

At that moment, Cody was walking past the desk, and happened to overhear Moseby.

"I can cook it!" said Cody.

"You can not cook it! Your not a chef. And your not and adult!" said Moseby.

"True, but remember the one time I filled in for the chef who quit?" reminded Cody.

"I guess you did alright. Fine. You can cook, but you must do it well, or I shall never forgive you Cody! Never!" agreed Moseby.

Cody walked off happily to the kitchen. Moseby just shook his head, sighed, and knew that everything was going to be awful.

The week went onward as more preparations were made. They were to be "re-wed" on June 11th. That was a Saturday, and it was supposed to be a lovely Saturday too. Kurt was bustling about, working on getting all of his friends to come, and making the church arrangements. They had planned a honeymoon too! They were still in the process of deciding where to go. They had originally gone to Hawaii, so that was out. They thought of Jamaica, but that didn't seem right for some reason. They were truly considering the Florida Keys. It had become a lovely place.

"Honey, I'm home" said Kurt, just coming in through the sweet door.

"Hey sweetie" greeted Carrey.

"Where should we go on our honeymoon?" asked Kurt.

"I don't know. How about Cancun?" asked Carrey.

"That sounds wonderful! We'll go there!" said Kurt determined.

"Are you serious? I mean, it normally takes more deciding than that" said Carrey.

"Anything that'll make you happy, pumpkin"said Kurt, kissing Carrey.

"Oh, your so sweet Kurt" said Carrey looking into his eyes and smiling.

Kurt just laughed, explained he had to go to the travel agent, and then left.

"I wonder if the boys are going to come?" said Carrey to herself.

She just shrugged, and continued cooking dinner. She had been excused from work for a while, due to her wedding. Mr. Moseby was being very kind about it. Just then, Zack and Cody walked in.

"Hey mom" they greeted in unison.

"Hey boys. I'm fixing dinner" said Carrey.

"I can smell that. What is it?" asked Cody.

"Chicken Parmesan" answered Carrey.

"Yum" said Cody.

"Yeah, whatever." said Zack.

"You know, the wedding is only in three days" said Carrey excited and happy.

"We know" answered the boys in unison.

"Well, you don't sound very excited"

"Mother, we're delighted" said Cody, answering for both of them.

Cody just joined Zack on the couch, picked up a controller, and began to play video games with Zack.

The Tipton had clearly become nice and bustling with the talk of Carrey and Kurt's "re-marriage".

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	7. Tantrum

**Chapter 7:**

_**Tantrum**_

Zack walked out of the bathroom the next morning, and began to look for something. He opened their bedroom door, and looked around. Then, walked out into the main suite part, and looked around. Next, he walked over to the suite door, opened it, and looked out into the hall.

"What are you looking for, sweetie?" asked Carrey, who was cooking breakfast for Zack and herself.

"Huh? Oh, where's Dad and Cody?" asked Zack, knowing he had slept in again.

"Oh, they went off to do something together I forget just exactly what. Why?"

"Oh. Nothing, Mom" said Zack.

"You know, it's really nice how they've been bonding. I mean, Cody always liked him, but not too much. And now, he really likes him. I think our marriage is bringing him back together" said Carrey happily.

"Yeah" said Zack, storming off into his room.

_Zack's Point of View:_

_That little stealer. He's off with Dad again! I know that he knows what he's doing. I'm sure of it! That little rat! Arg! He is both of our's, and he needs to learn that! We should share him evenly! And even Mom thinks that their bonding is good! She doesn't even realize what it's doing to her other son! Me! Arg! I miss Dad so much. I never get to spend any time with him anymore. Oh great! More tears! Ugh._

_End of Zack's Point of View_

Just then, Zack began to take his fingernails, and scrape at his wrists until it left red

marks. He didn't care how much it hurt, he was just so mad. Next, he began to punch his walls, until he heard a loud crack, and sudden pain in his left wrist. He grabbed his wrist with his right hand, and tried to squeeze the pain away. Still holding his wrist, he began to kick very violently at the dresser. Suddenly, he stepped on something that had fallen off of it, and heard a loud crack, and fell to the floor. His hand suddenly moved to his now aching ankle. He carefully tried to stand up, tears of hate and pain, trailing down his face. But he couldn't stand up. Instead, he just fell back down, and hit his head on some hard, metal pole.

Suddenly, everything got very blurry, and then there was nothing but black. Zack had been knocked out.

_Back in main suite part:_

Carrey carefully poured the food she had been cooking onto two plates. One for herself and the other for Zack.

"Zack, breakfast is ready!" she yelled, knowing he was in his room.

She carefully moved the plates to the table, and put out silverware and napkins. She then sat down, and put salt and pepper on her eggs, and jam on her toast.

"Zack, breakfast is ready!" she yelled again, still not getting an answer.

Carrey simply shrugged, and began to eat her food, and read the magazine she had brought with her to the table. About five minutes later, she became concerned.

"Zack, breakfast is ready!" she yelled again, still getting no answer.

Carrey set down her magazine, got up, and headed towards his room. She knocked on the door.

"Zack, breakfast is ready." she said.

Still no reply. She then just opened the door, noticing it was unlocked, and walked in.

"Zack, breakfast..."

Carrey spotted Zack sprawled out on the floor, with his eyes closed, and he didn't look just asleep. Carrey ran over to Zack, and began to shake him.

"Zack, wake up! Zack, honey, wake up!" said Carrey.

Suddenly, tears came to her eyes.

"Zack wake up! Zack, honey" she said, begging that he would wake up.

When he didn't, she dashed out of the room, and grabbed the phone. She dialed 911, and tried to calmly tell them what had happened. They said that an ambulance would be right over.

When an ambulance pulled in front of the Tipton, everyone in the lobby was puzzled. Then the emergency team rushed in, and up the stairs. Mr. Moseby decided to follow them up . When the opened the door to Zack and Cody's floor, he grew worried. When the walked up to their suite, he became very concerned. When Carrey opened the door, and he saw she was crying, he pulled her out into the hall and asked what had happened. Mr. Moseby just sighed, and Carrey fell into his arms. Mr. Moseby tried to comfort her, as they followed the emergency team down to the ambulance.

"Moseby, please come with me" begged Carrey when they reached it.

"Alright, Carrey. I will" said Mr. Moseby, who called Esteban over, and told him that he was in charge for a while.

He then climbed into the back of the ambulance with Carrey, and began to comfort her as the ambulance drove away to the nearest hospital.

About fifteen minutes after they arrived at the hospital, Kurt rushed in with Cody. They spotted Carrey in the waiting room, and he rushed over to her.

"I got your call, sweetie" said Kurt.

"She's yours now" said Mr. Moseby, taking his arm out from around her, and getting up.

"Thank you" said Kurt, who sat down, wrapped his arm around Carrey, and began to comfort her.

She wasn't the only one in tears, though. So was Cody. 'What's going to happen' he thought to himself.

So, there they were. The small little Martin family, crying away over Zack.

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	8. Why Zack?

**Chapter 8:**

_**Why Zack?**_

About a half an hour later, a doctor came out and approached the little huddled

family. Carrey and Kurt looked up as he stopped in front of them.

"Please, don't worry. Zack is fine. He has a broken ankle and a broken wrist. There are also these odd marks in his wrists. They look like fingernail scratches. We're not sure. You'll have to ask him. He's sleeping right now, so I wouldn't go and visit him. Are you the father?" he said.

"Yes" replied Kurt.

"Alright, I'll need you to fill out some paper work. Follow me please" said the doctor, directing Kurt to go with him.

"I'll see you two later" said Kurt, kissing Carrey.

Cody scooted over a seat.

"See, you heard the doctor. Zack's fine. There's nothing to worry about" said Cody trying to comfort his mother who was still crying.

"I suppose. It was just, so scary" said Carrey.

"I know, Mom. I know" said Cody, hugging her.

About an hour later Kurt came back, all stressed. He hated filling out paper work. It drove him crazy. Kurt was a little startled when he came back to know one. He figured they must've gone in to see Zack. Kurt just slunk down into the chair, and sighed. He figured he'd cool off a bit before he went to see Zack.

_Kurt's Point of View:_

_Fingernail marks. What could have caused him to do that. He wasn't coming out of that room the other night. They must be connected. What has driven him to do such a thing. I can't believe it. Zack would never intentionally hurt himself. Or would he? If something drove him to, he may. But what could have driven him that far. He seemed so excited that we were getting married. Could it have been an act? I have to see him alone. Away from the pressures of everyday life. Maybe then he'll tell me what's wrong. Though, he doesn't seem to want to bond much with me lately. I mean usually he's always so happy when I come. I can't understand it! Arg! Perhaps a little talk with him will solve everything. Oh, here comes Carrey and Cody. I'll just send them home, and go to see him now. We'll see how things turn out. Hopefully good. _

_End Kurt's Point of View_

"Hey sweetie! Hey Cody. How was Zack?" he asked curiously.

"He was fine." said Cody, answering for both of them.

"That's good. I'm just going to see him now. Why don't you two head home. I think it would be best" suggested Kurt.

"I suppose" said Carrey, kissing Kurt goodbye, and motioning Cody to come with her. Kurt walked up down the hall and up two flights of stairs to reach Zack's roomOnce he reached it, he opened the door and saw Zack's face light up. He smiled a little, and proceeded to his bed.

"Hey Zack. How ya feeling?" asked Kurt.

"Not bad" said Zack.

"Listen, the doctor told us about the nail marks. Why did you do it?" asked Kurt concerned.

"Everything was just happening so fast. I just...I don't know" answered Zack.

"Do you not want us to get married?" asked Kurt.

"No. I'm so happy. I really want you two to get married" answered Zack.

"Then why did you do it Zack?" asked Kurt.

_Zack's Point of View:_

_Should I tell him the real reason, or not?_

_End Zack's Point of View_

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	9. Rings, Chapels, and Letters

**Chapter 9:**

_**Rings, Chapels, and Letters**_

The sign outside the church read:

June 11th: Wedding

It was a lovely Saturday morning in Boston. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Cody peered up at the sky and sighed. It was the perfect day for a wedding. Inside, several guests had already taken a seat in the lovely pews, while the bride and groom, were both bustling around in different rooms of the church.

_**Carrey's Dressing Room:**_

"Oh what if everything goes wrong!" Carrey said as she was nervously pacing the floor, "Everything will go wrong, I just know it!"

"Nothing will go wrong" reassured Carrey's mother, who was following her about trying to calm her down, with the help of her two Bride's maids.

_**Kurt's Dressing Room:**_

"Oh, what if she decides last minute that she really shouldn't marry me? I couldn't live with that!" said Kurt, who was recklessly pacing about the floor of the room.

"Relax, I know she loves you. She adores you" said his best man.

"Yes, but what if the kids don't like it! Then we'll have to get divorced again, and oh, it'll be a mess."

"Those kids adore you Kurt. Just calm down!" yelled his best man, Elton.

_**Outside Church:**_

Zack and Cody were standing outside, greeting the numerous guests, several of which they didn't even know. Cody was gazing up at the sky. It was just so lovely.****Not a single cloud in the sky, with a little breeze, and plenty of sun. Absolutely beautiful. Zack was simply standing there, muttering something to himself, and trying to hide his fingernail-marked wrists.

"Ugh. I hate greeting guests. What is the point? We don't even know half of these people." said Zack.

"I was thinking the same thing. Why don't we ditch this, and head out into the pews?"

"Why not." said Zack, and they headed off into the church.

As they got inside, Cody was fascinated with the lovely murals on the wall. Suddenly, the church doors were shut, and they had noticed that the priest and Kurt had taken their place at the front of the chapel. Large smiles grew across the boy's faces, as they heard the organ playing, and the heads turn to the back to see the bride, the bride's maids and the flower girl. They had chosen one of Kurt's niece's to be the flower girl. And here she came, dressed in a little pink dress, and gracefully throwing the petals into the air. Next, came the three bride's maids. The first to appear was Maddie. The next to appear was Carrey's sister. The last to appear was Carrey's niece, Lucy. They were dressed in lovely blue and pink tie die dresses, and each held a small bouquet of flowers. The last to arrive was Carrey, of course. As she approached the first pew, she winked a tearful eye at her two boys, who happened to be sitting there. Cody and Zack both let their minds drift into space, as the priest read the service. At last they were "re-awakened" when that fateful phrase came. It was the "I do's". Cody and Zack were so happy. Cody was even crying. The only thing he couldn't figure out, is why his cousin, Lucy, was crying. Well, he just shrugged it off, and went back to paying attention to the wedding.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" said the priest happily, as the two lovebirds gave an everlasting kiss, and began to exit the church, arm in arm, off to the Tipton for the reception. Cody and Zack quickly got up, and followed the bride's maids out the door, and into the limo. The ride there was joyful with talk of happiness and joy for Carrey and Kurt. Suddenly they arrived at the Tipton, paraded in the door, and up the elevator. Once the reached the floor where the banquet room was on, they paraded in there as well. However, they didn't get the entire way through the door. Kurt's mouth dropped wide open, and Maddie screamed at the horror that was once the beautiful banquet hall. Blood red stains were all over the floor, the table cloths, the walls, everything. The banners had been torn down, and the flowers ripped to shreds. Everything was a mess****Kurt slowly approached the mess, picking up the ripped down paper. Kurt quickly moved on out of the room, and told everyone to just go down to the lobby, and he would wait there and tell anyone else who came up here to go back down. He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket, and dialed 911.

It was only a matter of minutes before an officer arrived to look at the place. As soon as he stepped in, he called up Detective Salmont, a local detective, to come and investigate a little. Kurt was allowed to help.

It was about an hour later, before they found the most shocking thing in the room. The officer had found something written on the napkin in front of Kurt's chair.

"Hey guys, come on over here and check this out!" yelled the officer.

The two rushed over. The officer pointed to the napkin. The napkin read:

Lovely wedding.

Happy paradise.

I wanted happy paradise.

I once had a happy life.

I had a daughter.

I had a wife.

Her name was Elizabeth.

You stole my Elizabeth.

I demand you give her back.

The price for not giving her back is quite high.

So I suggest you do it, Kurt.

Oh, and the cops and detectives who are reading this,

Keep them out of it.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth's true love****

The letter had been written in blood red ink. Blood red. The cop, the detective, and Kurt stood blank faced in the room. They were astonished by this horrific letter.

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	10. Day 1

**Chapter 10:**

_**Day 1**_

After about a week of visits to the police department, the detectives had decided that

it would be best for the Martin family to take a vacation and get out of the area for a while. This was very convenient because Kurt and Carrey were already planning to have their honeymoon one week after their wedding, so all of them were heading out of town anyways.

_**Martin Suite:**_

"Alright, I'm going to begin loading up the car" said Kurt, with a suitcase in his hand, and on his way out of the suite.

"Okay, Dad" replied the happy Cody, who was finishing up packing his stuff.

Zack came out of the bathroom with his suitcase, and walked out the door without saying anything to Cody. Cody just shrugged, and finished packing. Once he finished he began to head out, but was stopped by his mother.

"Hey sweetie. I needed to ask you something. Is Zack okay with us getting married?" asked Carrey, who was concerned about one of her sons.

"I'm not sure. He seems to be really mad at both me and Dad lately, so I'm not sure" replied Cody, " You'll have to speak to Zack yourself. I'm sorry. That's all I know."

Carrey ran back, and turned off all the lights, and then walked out of the suite, and locked it. Carrey sighed. Everything had been so wonderful, and awful lately. Her emotions had been going crazy lately. She was under stress. She figured that her honeymoon would clear that up. Hopefully that would clear it up.

**_On Plane to Cancun_**:

The plane was rather hot and stuffy. Zack hated it. The only time he had been relieved is when he heard:

"Welcome to Cancun! (Same in Spanish) We will be landing momentarily..."

_**In Hotel room:**_

"Man, this is sweet! Seriously awesome!" said Zack glancing around the room.

"Yeah, totally!" agreed Cody.

"So I take it you boys like it?" asked Carrey

"Yup" they said in unison.

"That's good." said Kurt, dragging in the last of the bags.

"So, what do you boys want to do first?" asked Kurt.

The two boys shrugged. They decided to unpack first. They dug out all of their bed items, and bathroom items. Zack snickered as Cody grabbed out his blanket. Cody just slapped him. Then, the two boys grabbed their swim trunks, changed, and headed down the stairs to go swimming in the swimming pool.

Carrey just rolled her eyes, sighed, and plopped down on the bed. Kurt leaned over and kissed her.

"Want to go swimming, or stay up here?" asked Kurt.

"Swimming" said Carrey.

So down went the new Martins to the swimming pool.

They were a happy couple. Just as they had been before. The priest thought it was a little odd for them to marry, divorce and then remarry, but he let that go. It was obvious that they were simply meant to be. The entire honeymoon would be good for them. They needed a break from all the hectic things going on in their lives. Carrey's parents and her sister had payed for this. It was so sweet. Carrey was very happy now. She was devastated, at first, by the divorce. And now, she had that same man back in her arms. Right where he belonged.

Cody was so happy that his parents were back together. They were happy, and he was happy. He loved spending time with his Dad. They had really gotten close over the last vew months. For some reason, Cody noticed that Zack had been acting very odd toward both Kurt and Cody. Cody figured it was just his way of being happy about the marriage, but then again, he thought that he may not be happy about the marriage.

Zack had been a wreck lately. His emotions were all over the place. He was mad and jealous at Cody and Kurt. He was happy because of the marriage. He was sad because he had just lost a girlfriend, due to his odd behavior. His emotions had been pulling him all over the place. It was like when two people are pulling both of your arms, trying to get you to go their way, yet they are pulling opposite ways. Only this was mental. Everyone had kept on asking him if he was okay, and if he was okay with the marriage. Even the school guidance counselor asked him. He was just so confused right now.

_**Hotel Room-11:30pm:**_

Cody sat down on the bed.

_Cody's Point of View:_

_Wow! This has been so amazingly wonderful. I just can't believe it. It's like all of our dreams are coming true! It's unbelievable! I just can't believe it happening! If this is what it's going to be like for a while, life will be perfect!_

_Man, what is up with Zack? It's driving me insane! I can't stand it any longer. He seems to be acting like he's not happy about the marriage, but when we ask him, he just says that he's happy with it, and walks off. I don't understand it. I've never seen him acting so weird before. It's really bugging me. Seriously. Maybe it's because of me and Dad? Wow, I never thought of that before. Man, I'm such a jerk. He must be so mad at me. I think it's because I've been spending so much time with Dad, and Dad hasn't spent much time with him. Oh dear! Oh dear! What have I done. I better go and apologize. _

_End of Cody's Point of View:_

Cody waited for Carrey and Kurt to leave the room, before he approached Zack who was sitting like a lump in one of the chairs.

"Hey, look, I know why you're mad," said Cody, " and I know that you probably hate me now. I mean I didn't know. You can't blame me. For once, I actually got to do something with Dad. I never got to because he was always with you. I always felt so left out. I guess I just took advantage of the moment. I'm really sorry. You can hate me for the rest of my life, and I'm sure you already do." Tears began to swell up in his eyes. Zack wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey, it's okay. It's my fault. I shouldn't be so greedy. Dad is both of ours. Well, Mom's too, but that's not the point. Look, I'm really sorry. This whole thing is my fault. Hug and make up?" asked Zack. The two boys proceeded in a brotherly hug. (insert awe).

The first day of the honeymoon had been wonderful. But little did they all know, that the rest was going to be a bit more interesting.

_Please Read and Review! As my cousin says, reviews are like chocolate! Lol:D :D :D !_


	11. More Confusion

_**AN: I am going to try and write as much of Nothing But Miles, and this as possible, for it is National Literary Month.**_

**Chapter 11:**

_More Confusion_

The next full week was wonderful. The family spent a lot of time together under the

Cancun sun.

_**Next Week in hotel around noon:**_

Kurt, laughed as he turned the key to the room, and opened the door.

"I'll be out in a second" Kurt said to Carrey, walking inside, and walking to an island in the dining room area of the suite. He threw the keys down, and was about to walk into the kitchen to get a drink, when something caught his eye. It was an envelope, addressed to Kurt, in blood red ink upon imitation parchment paper****Kurt cautiously opened the envelope, and pulled out a small folded piece of parchment paper, and unfolded. The note read:

Kurt.

I meant what I said.

Yes, I found out where you are.

Your not hard to trace.

Where's Elizabeth?

I want her.

Like I said earlier, the price for not returning her is high.

Did you figure out who Elizabeth is yet?

I am watching you.

I know you'll figure it out soon.

She won't wait forever.

She'll crack before long.

Return my Elizabeth to me****within the month.

Or you shall pay.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth's true love, her only love.

Kurt's eyes and mouth widened.

He, dropped the letter, and ran over to his suitcase, opened it, and then began to drag stuff out of the drawers in the room, and throwing that stuff into his suitcase.

"What is it, Kurt? What are you doing?" asked Carrey, rather confused****

"He's found us!" answered Kurt.

"Who has found us?" asked Carrey, still confused.

"That 'Elizabeth's True Love' guy" said Kurt, quickening his packing.

A guilty smile crossed Carrey's face. She knew she had to tell him. But not now. Not when everything was so perfect.

"Pack!" screamed Kurt, and motioned her towards her suitcase.

The boys had just walked up to the door, and stopped at the sight of both their parents frantically packing their bags.

"What's this?" asked Zack, slowly walking in to the suite.

"Pack!" Kurt and Carrey yelled in unison.

Without saying anything, the twins walked over to their suitcases, and began to pack. They were so confused. They had no idea why they were leaving so quickly.

"Why are we leaving?" asked Cody.

"Just pack!" screamed Kurt.

Once Kurt had finished packing, he snatched the phone off the hook, and dialed the number of the airport. He exchanged his tickets for going back today, instead of next week.

_**On Plane:**_

Cody leaned back in the seat trying to relax. The question had kept pressing him.

'Why were they leaving so early?' It didn't make any sense to him.

Zack gave Cody a puzzled look, that read a 'why are we leaving?'. Cody shrugged, and turned back to the window that he had been looking out of.

_Cody's Point of View:_

_I don't understand it. First, we don't have a reception, for some silly reason. Then, we leave early from vacation. It's so confusing! I just don't get it! Why would we do both? Other than that, everything has been fine. Is there someone after us? Is there someone chasing us? If so, who could it be. I'm just so confused right now. _

_End Cody's Point of View_

_Zack's Point of View:_

_I just don't get it. We don't have a reception, and now no full vacation! What's going on? Dad wont say anything, and he and Mom are acting all funny. It's just bizarre! Everything else seems to be fine. Is it perhaps something that Dad did in his past? Perhaps something with the band? No. It couldn't be that. He's done with that now. What could it be? Arg! I need answers! I'm a full member of this family, and I shouldn't be outcast! Arg! Arg! Arg!_

_End Zack's Point of View_

Carrey and Kurt had shared a row together, across from Zack and Cody, who had

also shared a row. They flew second class, since they had changed the dates of their tickets so late. She kept glancing at the boys.

_Carrey's Point of View:_

_Should I tell them? Should I tell the boys? They are both members of this family, but should I tell them? I'm afraid that if I tell them, they may get too worried. But they could be in danger. There father is in danger. Why us? Huh. Why us? What did we do? We just got married for crying out loud! It sucks! What did we ever do? What? What? What? Arg! I can't stand it. I'll have to tell Kurt. But who to tell first. Tell Kurt about me and my connection with Elizabeth? Or do I tell the boys about the whole 'true love' situation. I'm just so lost right now! Arg!_

_End Carrey's Point of View_

Kurt leaned back in his chair. And pulled out that letter once more. He read it again.

He couldn't understand it. Suddenly, he realized something. He looked over at Carrey, and then at the letter, and then back at Carrey.

_Kurt's Point of View:_

_She is Elizabeth. Maybe an old husband. What had she done to him that made him that crazy? What could it be? I'm just so confused. Arg! I can't stand it! I just wanna know what's going on for once! Arg!_

_End of Kurt's Point of View_

_**Please Read and Review! Like my cousin says, reviews are like chocolate! And I love chocolate! Thanks! More should be up soon!**_


	12. Closer to the Prey

**Chapter 12:**

_**Closer to the Prey**_

_Carrey's Point of View:_

_Should I tell him about my little secret? About Bonnie and I? About Chris? I suppose_

_this is sort of my fault. But, should I tell him? About being in the Witness Protection Program and all. Well, I guess I'm not supposed to. Though, he is family. No. You can't! You promised those people you wouldn't, at the risk of being found by Chris! But, he has already found me. So what harm could it be? I know! I'll ask mom's opinion of it. _

_End Carrey's Point of View_

Carrey reached into her purse, pulled out her cell phone, and leaned back in the chair

at the airport. She dialed her mother's number.

"Hello, Carrey"

"Hi, Mom"

"What do you need?"

"Well, I have a question"

"Okay, go on"

"Well, I need your opinion on something. Should I tell Kurt about my little secret, or not?"

"Your not supposed too! You should've been able to answer that yourself! Your not allowed to! If you do, Chris may find you! Or maybe Lucy! And you know what he'll do if he finds Lucy!"

Carrey sighed, knowing that she would have to tell her mother of the letters from Chris soon. So, Carrey told her.

"Oh my gosh! You have to hide! You have to hide now!" yelled her mother, panic in her voice.

"Mom, relax. We're fine!"

"But you may not be soon! You remember, dear, that he is a serial killer"

"Mom, I'm trying to forget that right now!"

"Okay, but just keep safe! And always keep in touch!"

"But what about my question?"

"I don't think you should tell him. I'll talk to you soon. Love you. Bye" and with that, her mother hung up.

Carrey slammed the phone shut. Her mother just had to be panicky, and get her panicky. Though she was right. Chris was a serial killer.

_**Back in Tipton Hotel, Midnight, Zack and Cody's Suite:**_

'Come on!' thought Chris, as he carefully picked the lock to Zack and Cody's suite. Finally, he heard the door click, and he quietly opened the door, and crept inside. He flicked a small kitchen light on, and set down a huge bag on the table. He pulled out some imitation parchment paper, and a red ink bottle. He picked up the calligraphy pen, dropped ink into it, and began to write. It was a little difficult, considering that there wasn't much light to write in, but he was sort of in a hurry. The Martins would be back soon.

As soon as Chris finished the letter, he folded it up, and put it in an envelope. He then sealed the envelope with a skull sticker. He flipped the envelope over, wrote something on it, then set it down in the center of the table. He then reached back into his bag, and grabbed a plastic bag. Then he got out a squirt gun. He began to spray the suite. The squirt gun had been filled with blood that had come from a blood drive truck that he had stolen from a local school. He drenched everything in it. The curtains, the counters, the floors. He even soaked the bedroom and bathroom. Everything had been covered in blood. Real blood.

After he had finished, he packed away his squirt gun, and the now empty bags he used to fill his gun. He glanced at his watch. It had taken him a mere 20 minutes. He carefully closed the bag, turned off the light, locked the suite, and snuck out as if nothing had happened.

He rubbed his hands together. He had finished. He couldn't wait for the kill. He knew Kurt wasn't smart enough to figure out who Elizabeth was. 'Oh well' he thought, walking down the hall, and down the back employee only stairs.

_**Taxi in Boston:**_

The four Martins crammed into the back of the taxi at the airport. Kurt told him to

take them to the Tipton Hotel, and the taxi began to drive.

_Zack's Point of View:_

_Man, that was a fun vacation. Well, except that we had to leave early. It sucks! I don't get it. Nothing is ever explained to us anymore! They think we're too young! Arg! We are 14! It's not like we're five! Arg! Arg! Arg! I just don't understand it anymore. I think it's time for Cody and I to do some snooping about. _

_End Zack's Point of View_

_Cody's Point of View:_

_That was such a wonderful vacation! I love having Dad and Mom back together! It's so great! We're all one big happy family again!!! But, I still don't understand why we left early. It doesn't make any sense!!!We aren't told anything anymore, and I don't understand why! Arg! Arg! Arg! It's like they think we're too young! We're 14 for goodness sake! It's just so annoying! Arg! I think it's about time for Zack and I to do a little "undercover" work on this. _

_End Cody's Point of View_

The cab suddenly came to a stop out front the Tipton. Zack, Cody, and Carrey grabbed their luggage out of the trunk, while Kurt payed the driver. As soon as all the luggage was out, the driver drove off.

The Martins walked into the Tipton rather sleepily, and carrying their luggage. The man who was on night shift at the front desk was shocked to see the Martins back in so early, but he just shrugged. They all walked to the elevator, climbed in, and headed towards their suite.

Once they reached their suite, Kurt unlocked it, and let everybody in, before shutting the door behind him, and flicking on the main lights. They all froze and dropped their luggage, mouths agape at the sight. Everything had been covered in blood, and there was a note on the table.

_Please Review! It only takes a few seconds...and they are like ice cream...and I love ice cream..._


	13. Cleaning, A Child, And A Brother

**Chapter 13:**

_**Cleaning, A child, And a brother**_

Carrey sighed. Her arms and knees were aching. She had been scrubbing down the suite since 5:30 that morning. The police had come over the night, and it was identified as real blood. Not fake. That part was the worst for Carrey. She didn't like the sight of blood on a normal basis, and her entire home was covered in it. Zack and Cody were staying in a room that Mr. Moseby had provided for them until their suite was clean. Kurt had been down at the police station all morning, trying to clear this up.

Carrey dunked the sponge in the bowl again, and began to scrub away at the floor once more. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Carrey sighed, got up, threw the sponge back in the bucket, and opened the door. It was Maddie. She had an apron and gloves on, and a ton of cleaning supplies with her.

"I thought you could use some help" said Maddie shrugging.

"Thanks" said Carrey, motioning her in.

"No problem. I just heard about what happened. Are you okay?" asked Maddie, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"A little freaked, but okay I suppose" said Carrey sighing.

"I figured. I decided to come over and help. Are you doing this by yourself?" asked Maddie, glancing around the room.

"Yeah. Kurt is down at the police station. He's been there since about 5 this morning. They boys are in another room somewhere in the hotel, so I'm here all alone. " said Carrey sighing.

"Oh my goodness" said Maddie shocked.

"Yeah"

"Well then you definitely need help. Where can I begin?" asked Maddie, eager to help.

"Um...how about the windows?" said Carrey.

"Alright" said Maddie rushing over, and beginning to work.

Carrey shrugged and got back on her knees, and continued scrubbing the floor. Suddenly, the door flung open. Carrey and Maddie looked up. It was Cody. They each let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey. I was bored, so I figured I'd help" said Cody.

"Okay, you can start in the bathroom" said Carrey, pointing to the bathroom door.

"Okay"

"Thanks, sweetie"

"No problem, Mom"

Cody walked off to the bathroom, opened the door, and his mouth went wide with shock. He left the door open, and began to clean the mirrors. It was a mess in there.

_**Boston Police Station 1:**_

Kurt leaned back in the chair, sighed, and rubbed his forehead. He had been there since 5 that morning, and he had been going crazy. He had been asked so many questions, and had to make so many decisions, regarding his and his family's lives. It was insane. He was just so stressed. He still wasn't sure who the heck that guy was. All he knew was that Carrey had something to explain. He was sure it was her. But he was afraid to confront her.

"Sir, Detective Allen would like to see you know" said an officer, pointing towards a hallway, and carrying a folder in his hand.

Kurt sighed, got up, and replied.

"Alright, show me his office" he said.

"Her office"

"Oh...sorry, her office" Kurt said, sighing, shrugging, and following the officer down the hallway. This was beginning to get irritating, and it was definitely nerve racking.

_**Chris's shack, West Virginia:**_

Chris paced the den in his cabin-like home. He was worried about his brother's condition. He had a severe heart attack, and he was in the ICU at the nearby hospital. His brother had been having heart trouble. He wasn't aloud to see him at the hospital. He was so worried. He walked over to a file cabinet, unlocked and pulled open the first drawer, and shifted through several files. Finally, he pulled one out, and laid the file down on the desk. He sat down in the chair, and opened the file. It read:

**Erika K. Leonhard**

**Born:** 11/09/92

**Birthplace:** Akron, Ohio

**Mother:** Lynn N. Dillon Boydz(deceased)

**Father:** George L. Boydz

**Gender:** Female

**Race/Ethnicity: **Caucasian

**Nationality:** United States of America

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Hazel/Brown

**Height:** 4'9"

**Handicaps:** None

**Additional Facts:**

Adopted at birth. Mother died shortly after child birth.

**Adoptive Parents:**

Adoptive Mother: Rose B. Leonhard

Adoptive Father: Geoffrey U. Leonhard

**Sister(s):** Only Adoptive-Lisa J. Leonhard

**Brother(s):** None

It was a police file. This girl would be left up to him to check up on if his brother passed away. He didn't know what to do about her. Would he take her away from her adoptive family? Or do what his brother did. Pretend to be a friend of the parents, and drop in every once in a while. He wasn't sure.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. He picked it up quickly. Suddenly, he dropped the phone, fell to his knees, and tears began to stream down his cheeks. His brother had just passed away.

_Please Review:D :D :D :D _


	14. Different Life

**Chapter 14:**

Kurt lazily hopped in a taxi, and told the driver where he wished to go. He was

headed home. After two long days of working with the police, he was finally heading home. He leaned back into the seat and sighed. His eyes were droopy, and he could barely move. He needed some energy desperately. Energy and sleep.

He wondered how Carrey was doing at home with cleaning the suite. He hoped the boys were helping her. If not both, at least one of them. He figured Zack wouldn't. Just Cody.

Suddenly, the taxi pulled up the Tipton, and Kurt payed the driver and got out. He walked in the hotel, and without stopping to say hello to anyone, headed straight for the elevator. Just as someone was about to walk in, he hit the "close door" button, and leaned back against the wall as the doors automatically shut. He wanted to be alone. And besides. There were two elevators. He hit the button for their floor, and sighed. He was just too tired. As he reached the floor where they lived, he pulled out a key ring from his pocket. He selected a golden key, and jammed it into the suite door. He heard the click, and he turned the knob and went in. He was amazed to see 4 people hard at work in the suite. Carrey, Estebon, Maddie and Cody. He figured it would just be Carrey and Cody. Carrey got up from where she was, and wrapped her arm around Kurt. Maddie waved, Estebon did too. Cody just nodded to his dad, and went back to work. Maddie and Estebon began working again as Carrey began to ask her husband questions about just what was going on. She figured she would tell him her real name tonight. She wasn't going to tell him about Bonnie. That would be just too much.

Kurt explained that the family was to be on watch now. Extra security cameras would be installed in the hotel hall in front of their door. Kurt wasn't to leave the house. Carrey, Zack, and Cody were allowed to leave, but only when necessary. The Tipton would be under constant watch. Kurt pulled out four little button like gadgets out of his pocket. If they were ever in danger, they were to press the button. That would warn the policeman outside and they could come rushing in. There were a few policeman who were also staying on the same floor. They were to keep the "beepers" with them at all times. Their mail was disconnected, and had to be picked up at the post office. The police would pick it up, just to make sure there was nothing from the mysterious man in their mail. This was all to go on until further notice. They had explained to Kurt that it was necessary for his and his family's protection. They said that if it happened again, that the family would be put in the witness protection program.

Carrey just sat back in the chair, her mouth wide open with shock and terror. Life was going to be very different from now on.


	15. Out of the Closet

_**AN: I know that this chapter is short, but that's only because the next one is going to be quite long. As many of you have probably already read Nothing But Miles, you will know what's going to happen in the next chapter. For those of you who haven't, I'm sure you could tell be the last line of this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be much, much longer. The next chapter may be where the rated T stuff might come in. That, of course, is only rated as so, so that it's safe. So I don't have people yelling at me because it may have been graphic. I don't know. Just read, please!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Chapter 15:**

_**Out of the Closet**_

It was a bright and sunny day in Boston. There were no clouds, a light breeze, and it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was perfect.

Cody slid the golden key into the small keyhole, and waited for the click. He pushed the door open, and went inside. Zack followed. Each had a suitcase and a pillow. They had finally been allowed back into the suite.

Cody glanced around the room to see if Carrey was there. He didn't see her. Suddenly, he spotted sweet smelling cinnamon rolls on the counter. He walked over, grabbed one, and headed to the bedroom. Zack copied Cody, once more. The two scanned their bedroom, still not seeing their mother. Zack shrugged, and threw his pillow and suitcase down on his bed. Cody sighed and rolled his eyes. He carefully set down his things, then opened the suitcase, and began to pull out the neatly folded clothing, and set it in the hamper next to his bed. Zack yanked open his suitcase, scooped out the crumpled wads of clothing, and tossed them into the hamper next to his bed. Zack laid back on his bed and sighed. Cody finished unpacking. When he was finished, he walked out of the room, and see if his mother had left a note. He looked all over the place, but couldn't find one. Suddenly, he spotted a small note on the back of the front door. He rolled his eyes and began to read. It read:

Zack and Cody,

Went to shop. Be back tonight. Money on table for Pizza. Dad should be home around 1:00pm. Have a cinnamon roll. Freshly baked. Bye.

Love,

Mom

Cody muttered something under his breath, then noticed his brother coming out of the room.

"Hey, Mom went to shop. She said she'll be back tonight. Dad will be home around one-ish. Wanna go to the mall?"

"Oh. Hm. Sure!!! Catch some ladies! Let's go!" said Zack.

"Hold on. I have to write a note for Dad" said Cody, grabbing some paper and a pen.

Zack sighed and rolled his eyes. Cody began to jot down a note, reading:

Dad,

Zack and I went to the mall. There is money on the counter for pizza. Be back around 5:00pm. Zack probably won't be home until around 7:00pm. Mom should be home tonight. Call if you need us. We have out beepers. Love ya! See ya later.

Love,

Cody

He quickly set the note down on the table, grabbed his bike helmet, followed by Zack, and they both headed out the door to the mall.

About five minutes after they left, the security cameras went black. Suddenly, the coat closet door popped open. Making sure the coast was clear, Chris stepped out. With him, he had several bags and boxes of various equipment and other things. It was his trap. His death trap.

_Please Review:D :D :D :D :D _


	16. Death Trap

_**AN: This chapter may look short...but really it's a lot more in the word sense. There were a lot of spaces in the last chapter. Please review on this one. I want to hear what you think about it. Especially this chapter!!!!! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 16:**

_**Death Trap**_

Kurt slipped the key into the keyhole and opened the door. He had had a long day. It had been a long week. Once again, he had spent the morning at the police station. All he wanted now was to have a shower, and to take a nap.

When he came in, all the lights were out. He was a little puzzled. Zack and Cody were supposed to be there. He quickly turned on the light, and noticed the note on the table. He walked over, and read the note. He sighed, and kicked off his shoes. He carried them into the coat closet. Then he saw the cinnamon rolls on the counter. 'Carrey must have made them' he thought, grabbing one and taking a large bite of it. He opened the bathroom door, and stepped inside. Realizing he had forgotten a towel, he walked out to the hall closet. He grabbed out a towel and walked back to the bathroom, accidentally leaving the door open. He walked over to the tub, and turned on the water. Just as he stepped into the shower, the power went out. He gave a loud and angry sigh, and reached out for a towel. Grabbing one, he covered himself, and stepped out of the tub, suddenly, he slid across the floor, twisting his ankle. The floor was soaking wet. In the dark and nursing an aching ankle, Kurt hobbled out of the bathroom. He felt around for the hall closet, where some matches were. He found the box, lit one, and walked over to the nearest candle. After lighting about six candles, he heard a clunking noise in the vent. He figured there was someone trying to fix something, so he ignored it. He made his way to the couch, and sat down to look at his ankle. It began to swell. He hurried to the closet where Carrey and his clothes were, and grabbed some. He carefully put on some sweat pants, and a t-shirt. He hobbled to the fridge, and got some ice. He put it in a wet cloth, and began to nurse his ankle. He leaned back on the couch. Suddenly, he fell threw it, hurting his back. Nursing an aching ankle and a stinging back, and climbed out, and sat down on a chair at the table. That couch shouldn't have collapsed. This really didn't seem like his day. Suddenly, he heard a noise in the bathroom, and went to see what it was. It was nothing. He walked back to the chair, and sat down. Suddenly, someone came up behind him, gagged him, and tied him up. The man pushed him onto the floor, and started to beat him. Making sure the gag was still on. No one could hear him scream. No one. Then, the man began to laugh at Kurt, and began talking to him. Suddenly, the man pulled out a knife, and cut the nerve endings in back of his legs. Then, he stabbed him in the stomach. He quickly dragged Kurt across the room, making sure to leave a blood stain across the floor. He pulled his gloves up, and dragged him into the bathroom. Holding on to Kurt, he wiped the floor so that area was more dry. He threw Kurt down to the floor, and slit his wrists. Finally, when it looked like Kurt had had enough, he slit his throat, and untied his hands and feet. Kurt was sprawled out across the floor. The man left the door open, and walked out into the main room. He pulled a bag onto a chair, then fixed his gloves. He pulled out an envelope, inscribed with My Sweet on th front written in blood red ink. He set it neatly in the center of the table. That note, would haunt Carrey, Zack, and Cody for the rest of their lives. He blew out all the candles, made sure the room was clear, and that it was just how he wanted it. Then he grabbed his things, and climbed back out the ventilation shaft he had come in through. He hurried to that floors fuse box, and hit the power on switch. The power was back. He hurried down the employee only stairs, and out the back door. He quickly got in his car, and drove off. Once he was safely down the road, he removed his mask and gloves. It was Chris. He was now safely gone, and Kurt was dead.

_Please Review:D :D :D :D _


	17. Horror Sight

_**AN: This chapter may seem short...but it's a lot to take in...so enjoy!!!!**_

**Chapter 17:**

_**Horror Sight**_

Cody pulled Zack out the doors of the mall.

"Why can't we stay?" complained Zack.

"Because, we have to go home and eat dinner" said Cody frustrated with his brother.

"But why can't we eat here?" asked Zack, still complaining.

"Do you want pizza?" asked Cody.

"Well, I guess we could go" said Zack.

The two boys unchained their bikes, put on their helmets, and headed back home. When they reached the Tipton, Zack walked over to the candy bar where Maddie was working. He stopped to say hello. Cody shot him a look that said 'coming?' and Zack shot Cody a look that said 'go ahead up'. Cody shrugged, and proceeded into the elevator. He clicked the button for his floor, and waited as two more people entered the elevator. He glanced at what numbers were pushed. 'Good', he thought, 'Both floors are before mine'. He hated being with other people in elevators. Finally when the two other people got out, he gave out a long sigh. He was tired, and was looking forward to seeing Kurt. Suddenly, the bell rang for his floor, and the doors opened. Cody stepped out of the elevator, while digging the room key out of his pocket. He walked to the door and knocked. No answer. Then he remembered that they must now always use a key. He had forgotten. He slid the key into the keyhole, and waited for the click. He pushed the door open. The lights were out. 'Wasn't dad supposed to be here?' he thought to himself, as he stepped inside and closed the door. He didn't want to turn on the lights, incase his father was there, and he wanted them off for a purpose. He felt his way around in the dark to the hall closet. He dropped off his shoes. Then he proceeded for his room. He figured, if his father was there, his father would've known that someone had come in. Forgetting about the lights being off in the rest of the suite, he sat down on the bed. He took all the money out of his pockets. Suddenly, he realized he left some in the bathroom earlier. He quickly got up, and went out of the bedroom. He felt around for the light switch to the hallway. He turned it on. He could barely see, a large stain across the floor, that looked rather odd. Puzzled, he crossed the main room, towards the light switch. He didn't think his father was there. He flicked it on. All across the floor, there was a large red streak, of what looked like dry blood. Cody cautiously approached it. He stood there in awe. He then noticed that the stain led to the bathroom, and seemed to go under the door. He quickly opened the bathroom door. It was dark inside, but he could barely make out the outline of a figure in the corner. He flicked on the light. His mouth went wide. There was a body in the corner. And he knew the clothes it was wearing. Kurt's clothes. Holding on to a last hope that it wasn't him, and trying to convince himself that it wasn't him, he approached the body. He stood, face filled with shock, and his mouth open wide. He tried to reach for reality. Tried to convince himself that he wasn't looking at what he thought he was. His face became filled with sadness, great sadness, and shock, and anger. He sank to his knees, his face now pouring with tears. He curled himself into a small ball, trying to avoid the puddles of blood that lay near his father. He wept curled up on the floor. He couldn't grasp reality. His head was going crazy. Overwhelmed with everything. He couldn't think clearly. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, everything grew blurry, then it began to darken, until nothing was left but plain black.

About an hour later Zack was pounding on the suite door. They had only taken one key to the mall, since they had intended on staying together. He knew Cody would let him in if he knocked, and yelled that it was him. Maddie was with him. He invited her over, since she had finished her shift. Zack pounded on the door.

"You said he went up to the suite?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah. He had to. He wanted to" said Zack, confused as to what his brother was doing.

"There's no noise inside" said Maddie.

"Yeah, I know" said Zack.

"I think you should try one more time, and if he doesn't answer, go and get Moseby" said Maddie, a little worried.

"Alright"

Zack knocked on the door, and shouted for Cody to let him in once more. Nothing. Zack and Maddie shrugged, then headed back to the elevator. Once inside, they clicked the lobby button. Once they reached the lobby, Zack ran over to Mr. Moseby, followed by Maddie. He explained the situation, and Maddie verified it. His face grew with worry, and he pulled out his master key. He proceeded up the stairs, followed by Zack and Maddie. Once the group reached Zack and Cody's floor, Mr. Moseby walked up to their door. He slid the master key into the lock. It clicked, and he pushed the door open. The first thing that caught all of their eyes, was the huge red stain across the floor. The bathroom door was open, and you could see the bottom of Cody's shoes. Zack hurried in, fearing the worst. He saw his brother, curled in a ball and passed out. His face was crusted with dried tears. Suddenly, he noticed a body at the other end of the room, and massive puddles of blood. He recognized the shoes. A shocked look crossed his face. He hurried to the other end, seeing the same sight that Cody had seen only an hour ago. Tears instantly came to his face. He fell into Maddie's arms, weeping away. Maddie carefully escorted him out, and looked at the couch. It had collapsed, she quickly took him out of the suite, while Moseby picked up Cody, and carried him, following Maddie. They left the suite door open. They went into the elevator, and down into the lobby. Once they reached the lobby, Maddie made the weeping Zack sit on the couch, and she sat beside him, and he fell into her arms, weeping away. She began to stroke his hair, to try and calm him, though he deserved to cry. All she could think about was that horrid, horrid sight she had seen. It was terrifying. Moseby had set Cody down on one of the couches in the lobby. Everyone was giving the little group odd looks. Moseby hurried to the phone, and dialed 911. Then, he contacted Carrey. He didn't tell her about Kurt, just that there was something in the suite that she needed to see. She showed up, when they had the hotel blocked off. Tons of people stood outside. There was an ambulance, and several police officers. An officer let her in as soon as she showed some ID. In the lobby, were several chatting employees. Maddie sat on the couches with her sons. She began to rush over, when Moseby stopped her. The elevator rang. Inside were some men with a stretcher. She feared the worst. Moseby pointed to them. She walked over to the stretcher, and lifted the blanket. It was Kurt. Suddenly, her knees gave out, and she collapsed to the floor, tears pouring from her eyes. She had been folded on the steps. Her head in her arms that were rested on the floor. He was gone. Her true love was gone.

Suddenly, Cody awoke. As soon as he did, he began crying, and rocking back and forth, and shaking. The three Martins were spread across the room. Torn apart. Destroyed.

_Please Review:D :D :D :D _


	18. Trying To Take It All In

**Chapter 18:**

_**Trying To Take It All In**_

Cody awoke with a jolt. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, then wiped the sweat off his

forehead. He was breathing heavily. Zack woke up, and looked at his brother.

"You okay?" asked Zack, a little concerned.

"I don't know" said Cody, laying back down.

"What's wrong?" asked Zack, also laying back down.

"Just go back to sleep and leave me alone" said Cody, turning on his side, trying to hide the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.

Zack just sighed, and went back to sleep.

Cody couldn't close his eyes. He was too afraid to. Every time he closed his eyes, he would have horrid dreams about finding his father, getting even worse every time. He was afraid to close his eyes. He was afraid to sleep. The image of his father laying there, continuously flashed through his mind. He couldn't get those few minutes after he got home out of his head. His whole body shook in terror, and sadness, and confusion. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, blurring his vision, and turning his eyes red. Two days had passed since Kurt's death. And he still couldn't get those images out of his mind. He hadn't moved from that bed. Only a few times to use the restroom. That was all.

They had gone to stay in another suite. Same design as their suite, just a different suite. Carrey had refused to stay in the suite. She was planning on moving into this one. She never wanted to even set foot in that suite again. Carrey hadn't eaten much. A granola bar, and some chips. That was all. She had laid on the couch those days, simply glancing at the pictures of Kurt that surrounded her and sobbing.

Carrey woke up. She felt the pillow. It was wet with tears. She had been crying herself to sleep. She slowly got up, and got a glass of water. She sat back down on the couch, and curled up. She quickly finished the water, then picked up a scrapbook she had put together of their wedding. Both the first wedding, and the second. She had to look at pictures. It was her way of coping with the sadness. Tears began to once more stream down her face, and she simply ignored them. As she got farther into the scrapbook, her sobs came harder, and she began to violently shake. She curled up even tighter, and continued to look through the scrapbook.

Cody had turned all the photos of Kurt down by his bed. He couldn't stand to look at pictures, unlike his mother. The pictures just made everything worse. He couldn't cope with the pictures. Suddenly, Cody began to pound his fists into his bed. He couldn't get those images out of his mind. He began to pound harder and harder. Zack, rushed over, and restrained Cody before he hurt himself. He turned Cody over, and saw how shaken up he was. Zack just sighed, and walked back over to his bed.

Zack refused to show any tears. He considered it a sign of weakness. So, he would only cry when no one was in the room. Zack walked over to Cody's bedside table, and flipped up the pictures with Kurt.

"Do you want to forget?!?!?!?! Is that what your trying to do?!?!?!?" screamed Zack at Cody. Cody began to sob harder. Zack glared at his brother, and went back to his own bed.

Suddenly, Zack got back up. He tossed on some shoes, and stormed out the door. He hurried through the living room, and out the suite door, ignoring the questions Carrey was shouting at him. As soon as he slammed the door behind him, he hurried down the stairs to the basement. He was going to the closet. As soon as he reached the basement, he yanked open the closet door, and slammed the door behind him. Arwin was upstairs. He slunk back against the wall, and began to sob. He began to weep so heavily.

_Zack's Point of View:_

_Why Dad? Why now? Everything was so perfect!!!! Mom and Dad were back together. Everything was working fine! And now! It's all ruined! All ruined! Everything is lost! Why did he have to be taken away now?!?!?!?!?!?!!?! _

_End of Zack's point of View:_

These questions flew through Zack's mind as he sat there all alone in the closet.

Kurt's funeral was to be the next day. His wake was tonight. He had asked in his will that he be cremated. He had left his car to both Zack and Cody for when they were older. The rest went to Carrey. Carrey, however, intended to share most of that with the boys.

Carrey had not yet opened the envelope that Chris left. She had kept it, but was afraid to open it. She had decided to open it after the funeral. She thought it would be best, if she read it out loud to the boys, and explain to them just who Chris was, and her past with him. She thought it would be best.

_**Next morning:**_

Carrey let out a heavy sigh as she put on her necklace. 'Am I ready to do this?' she thought to herself. She wasn't sure. She had never planned on being in this situation. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were read from weeping. She didn't mind that. Last night had been awful for her. She just couldn't stop crying. He was on the news. She wasn't surprised. It was not long ago that he was a rock star. Tears began to slowly slide down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them with a tissue. She slowly left the bathroom. She walked out and walked to Zack and Cody's door. She knocked on it.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her voice beginning to choke. Just then, the door opened, and Zack stepped out, his eyes also red from crying. He had given up on hiding the tears.

"Cody, are you ready?" she yelled in. Cody's hands shook as he buttoned up his suit coat. He couldn't get them to stop.

"I'm ready, Mom" he said in a voice just over a whisper. His eyes were also red.

"Let's go then" said Carrey walking towards the front door, and grabbing her purse off the table. She held the door open for her boys, who slowly walked out. She closed the door behind them and sighed, trying to hold back the tears. She didn't want them now. They walked into the elevator, and headed down to the lobby. After they left the Tipton, they headed towards the parking lot. Kurt's car was right next to theirs. The two boys quickly climbed into their mother's black car. Carrey put a hand on Kurt's. Suddenly, she fell to her knees and wept, her sobs shaking her body. Zack quickly hurried out of the car, and put an arm around his mother. He carefully stood her up, and helped her into the car. She grabbed a tissue box, an wiped her face dry and blew her nose.

"Sorry. It's just so hard" she said, her voice beginning to choke. She started the car, and headed towards the church where they were wed only a short while ago.

Throughout the whole funeral, the three shook with sobs. Afterwards, they were the first in the funeral procession. Carrey had to keep wiping her eyes in order to see. They slowly approached the place where he was to be cremated. Carrey watched through her blurry tearing eyes as her husband was burned. Cody was even worse than Carrey. He was really torn apart. Zack watched as tears slowly went down his face. Their father was now a jar of ashes. It was what he had wanted, but not what they had wanted. They all wanted a grave that they could visit. Surprisingly, even Cody wanted a grave, not ashes. After he was cremated, the three sat in their car for a long, long time. Trying to take it all in.

_Please Review:D :D :D :D _


	19. Paperclip Wrists

_**AN: This is short, I know, but i had to save the majority of what's left for the last chapter. I just couldn't lengthen this chapter. I don't know why, but i just couldn't. Thank you all for reviewing in previous chapters, and please review for this one as well. There is only one chapter left, which I am hoping to put up by the 11th or the 12th...depends on my schedule. Please Enjoy:D :D :D :D :D **_**  
**

**Chapter 19:**

_**Paperclip Wrists**_

Erika Leonhard struggled in the back seat of Chris Boyd's van. She had been tied up back there for about and hour now, and she was getting rather uncomfortable, and, of course, she had been kidnapped, by some guy she had never seen in her life before.

_Chris's Point of View:_

_Man! This girl is a feisty one! It's gonna take a lot of lying to convince her to live with me. Of course, I would rather not force her, but if I have to. I have to. Though, it would be easier to not tell the truth. That's a price I don't mind paying. I would rather do that, than have to force her to go in, and then force her to stay in. I think I may have to use force though. Then, maybe later on, use explanation. Incorrect explanation, but explanation none the less. Erika K. Leonhard. Technically, Anne Lynn Boydz. But her adoptive parents renamed her. After all, she was only a few months old. She hadn't really ventured out into the world yet. They assumed they could just change her name. I remember, that George didn't mind that. I did. They had no right to take away that little girl's true identity. It was wrong, and cruel. I don't understand how my brother could've ever put up with it. Ever. _

_End of Chris's Point of View:_

Chris had made his decision. He would bring the girl, Erika Leonhard, in by force.

_**Five and a half hours later:**_

Chris and Erika pulled into the home he had just bought, and fixed up in the mountains. He had fixed it up just perfectly for his plan. Erika woke with a start as the car came to a stop.

"Good, you're up" said Chris in a rude, disgusted tone. Erika sat up as best as she could. She was still tied.

Chris came to her door, and opened it. Using force, as he had intended, he picked up Erika, and carried her, kicking and screaming into his house. He dragged her through the hallways, until he reached the stair, holding a knife behind her, he made her walk down the stairs. He led her to a large room, with a steel door, that only locked from the outside. 4 locks were on the door. A look of shock crossed Erika's face. He quickly unlocked the door, untied Erika, and threw her into the room. Then, he relocked the door, and walked back upstairs.

Erika sat motionless on the floor. She gazed around her. It was a comfortable bedroom inside. She was a little confused. She had gone from being tied up and cooped up in a car, being brutally dragged inside and thrown into a room, to a room that was meant to be comfortable, and lived in for a while. A smile grew on her face. She got up, and began to walk around and inspect the room. She didn't expect to get out of here. Not unless she tried.

After inspecting the room, Erika sat down on her bed. Everything had just caught up to her. She hadn't thought about anything before. She had just been angry, scared, and shocked. Now, everything was catching up. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. She curled up in her new bed, and wept, sobs shaking her little, 10 year old body. Little did she know, that it would take her over 4 years to get out of here. Over 4 years.

_**The Tipton in Boston:**_

Cody lay numb in his bed. He had had another sleepless night. It was those horrid dreams. They wouldn't stop. They just wouldn't. It didn't matter now anyways. It was like his whole life had been stripped from him. Like he had no reason to continue his life. Kurt was gone. Their perfect life had been torn from them. Cody just sat there, staring at the white ceiling. He had no reason to do anything. Zack was out. He had gone to spend some time alone in the park. Carrey didn't even know. She too was gone. She had gone to spend some time in the cemetery. They buried his ashes there yesterday. After the cremation. It had only been a day since Kurt's funeral, but to Cody it felt like several days. The minutes seemed to drag on for hours. He was alone in the suite, and he probably should have been out somewhere, thinking about his feelings, his thoughts. But, he felt safer here. It was quiet, and good for concentration. And, he had refused to get up. Only to use the rest room. He ate almost nothing. He couldn't dream of eating at this time. Couldn't dream of eating.

Some of Carrey's relatives were coming down. Kurt's already had. They were all there for the funeral. At least, all those who could make it to Boston. He didn't plan on going to see Carrey's relatives when they came up. He could care less. This was his mourning period, and he wanted to use every minute of it. All the pictures of Kurt in their room, Cody had flipped down after Zack left. He couldn't stand pictures. It hurt him. Struck right through him.

Suddenly, the phone rang. He picked up the phone on his bedside table. It was Carrey. Her voice was barely audible, and choking. She had clearly been crying. After she had finished speaking, Cody hung up. She had said that she would be late. She had to pick up some of her relatives at the airport. Cody sighed, leaned back, and began to think about things once more.

About an hour later, he finally got up. He walked out to the kitchen, and opened a box. All of their stuff had been moved from the old suite to this one. There were knives in the drawer. He shuffled around for a rather sharp one, pulled it out, and examined it. He nodded to no one in approval, and walked back to the bedroom. He stopped himself in the door way. He slapped his forehead, implying that he had done something wrong or stupid. He walked to another box, and tore it open. Some paperclips rested on the top. He pulled out a large paper clip, nodded once more, and walked back into the bedroom.

When he got to the room, he sat down on his bed, and looked at his face in the mirror. It was dull. No expression lay there. Not even a hint of a smile. His eyes were all red and puffy, bloodshot, and tired-looking. He began to bend the paper clip out of shape, until it was one long, straight piece of metal. He had been wearing a t-shirt. She looked down at his wrists. He began to fiercely drive the paperclip into his wrists. He finally broke through. Blood began to lightly come out. Not pouring, just lightly come out. He laid back on the bed, and set down the paperclip. 'Can I do this?' he asked himself. He laid back, and decided to try sleeping, hoping he wouldn't receive another one of those horrid dreams.

Cody awoke with a jolt about one hour later. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Another bad dream. The same one. He reached for the paperclip. This time, he was much more determined. Fully determined. Cody began to brutally scrub at his wrists. Tears of pain and anger poured down his cheeks, but he shook them off. He ignored them. With anger, he got up. He accidentally slipped on something on the floor. He went crashing down, hitting his head on the bed post on his way down, his wrists bleeding badly. Suddenly, everything got fuzzy, he barely heard his mother come in the front door, then everything went black.

Carrey heard the crash just as she walked in the front door. She ran into Zack and Cody's bedroom. She opened the door, and saw Cody, sprawled out on the floor, unconscious, and his wrists bleeding profusely. Carrey snatched the phone off the bedside table, and quickly dialed the emergency number. It was only a matter of minutes before Cody was taken away in an ambulance, with Carrey and Zack in the back.


	20. Long Week

**Chapter 20:**

_**Long Week**_

Cody jolted awake. Another bad dream. He glanced around the room. He was in a hospital. He frantically looked at his wrists. He had stitches. He sighed, and leaned back. He glanced around the room. 'Typical hospital room' he thought to himself. Suddenly, the door opened, and in came a nurse informing him that he had a visitor. Carrey walked in, with the largest smile on her face. A smile of relief. Before she could run over, he held up his wrists.

"How many?" he asked, obviously referring to the stitches he had gotten. Carrey's smile faded.

"9 stitches" answered Carrey, walking over, and hugging her son, just happy to see that he was alive.

"Oh" said Cody, showing almost no emotion.

"Don't you ever do that again Cody! Ever! It's bad enough with our recent loss, and now you had to pull this and scare the heck out of me! There is never an acceptable reason for that! Do you understand?" shouted Carrey. Cody sat there, emotionless. He had expected this to happen if he was found and taken to the hospital. Though, he hoped he wouldn't have been found. Before Carrey went at it again, Zack stopped her.

"Mom, can I see Cody alone. If you don't mind, of course" said Zack, pointing to the door.

"Sure sweetie" she said patting him on the head, and heading out the room's door.

Zack came up beside Cody, and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Why? That's all I wanna know. Why? Is it only because of Dad, or is it more?" asked Zack, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Cody just sat there in silence. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Zack"

"Yeah, Cody"

"Do you ever have weird dreams?" asked Cody, seeming a little nervous.

"Why? Are you having some?" asked Zack, giving his brother a look that read 'tell me now!' .

"Um…yeah" said Cody, looking down at the floor, and away from Zack's face.

"Tell, me how they go. Maybe I can help you" said Zack, a worried look crossing his face. 'could this be the reason he did that to his wrists?' he asked himself.

"Okay. Well, I start out by waking up. Then hurry out of our room. There's no one in the suite. Mom left a note, and I read it. Then I call your name, and you come out too. We put our shoes on, and go to the mall. We do a lot of things there. Then it gets really late. I say we have to go home, and we do. You get to the lobby, and start flirting with Maddie. Meanwhile, I go upstairs. I get to the suite, and the lights are off. I flip them on. The couch has collapsed. There's a huge streak of blood across the floor, leading to the bathroom. I forget to kick of my shoes. I run into the bathroom. There's Dad. Just how I found him that day. I walk over to him, and I'm leaning over him. Suddenly, the eyes open, and the hands with the slit wrists grab my neck, and I begin to choke. I pass out. That's when I really wake up" said Cody, terror filling his face, and tears flowing steadily down it. The sobs began to shake his body. Zack sat there, his face filled with shock and amazement.

"How long have you had these dreams, Cody?" asked Zack.

"Since that day" said Cody, sobs brutally shaking him.

Zack grasped his brother, trying to comfort him.

"Shh. It's alright. Shh, Cody. Everything's okay. Those are just nightmares. Shh" said Zack, comforting his brother as best as he could, while thinking about those nightmares Cody was having.

_**Leonard home-Kinsman, Ohio:**_

Lisa Leonhard sat there in the huge room that had become the playroom. All around her were photos of her sister. Photos, and various belongings. Tears were flowing down her pale cheeks.

_Lisa's Point of View:_

_Erika. Gone. My sister. My playmate. My friend for eternity. My school buddy. My church buddy. My younger sister. The one who looks up to me. The one who I'm always with. People always paired us up. Lisa and Erika this. Lisa and Erika that. What will they say now? Only Lisa this, and Lisa that. Only Lisa. All that's left. Friends asking, 'Hey where's Erika?'. I can't answer that. I can't just say, 'She's been kidnapped'. That's too hard. She had to leave. She had to leave now. We are so close. I may never see her again. For all I know, she may be dead. They've gotta find her. They've gotta find her. I can't live without her. We did everything together. She can't be gone. She can't, she can't. How can someone tear apart a relationship like ours? What cruel human being could ever do anything like that. How could they? Why would they? To have fun? To enjoy themselves. I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Probably because they think I'm too young. I'm always too young. Always. But how can I be too young to know what happened to my sister, my playmate, my eternal friend, my bud? How can I be too young to know what happened? How? Why would they think so? She wasn't their sister? She was my sister. Just my sister. Not theirs. Mine. My sister. And now she's gone. Kidnapped. Gone from our home. Gone. Lost. My sister, gone and lost. Gone and lost in this huge world. Gone and lost. _

_End of Lisa's Point of View_

_**West Virginia Mountains-Chris's home:**_

Chris unlocked the bedroom door, and brought in a plate of food He set it on the floor right inside the doorway, and then locked the door once more. Erika sighed, and then got up to see what food he had brought. Eggs, ham, and toast. It looked good to her. She picked up the plate, and brought it over to the desk that was in one part of the room. She had planned on setting up her plan today. Her plan for escape. She would wait for lunch, when he would bring down the food, and she would stand right behind the door when he opened it. Then she would jump out, tackle him, and hurry up stairs, and out the door. She prayed it would be successful. She sat down, and bowed her head in prayer before eating her meal. After she finished, she pulled a notebook out of the top drawer of the old desk that had been in her room. He must have accidentally left it there. She decided to write a journal of her experiences here, and of her life here. She had written the first entry yesterday. She now planned to write today's entry.

_**Cemetery in Boston:**_

Carrey knelt in front of the gravestone labeled:

Kurt L. Martin

May 8th 1963—July 2nd, 2002

_Loving Father, Husband, and famous rock star._

_ A legend to the end. _

She let the tears freely roll down her cheeks. Though he was cremated, they had decided to bury his ashes, since they all wanted a burial, but Kurt wanted to be cremated. Several roses and other flowers, cards, guitar picks, band records, and many other things lay there. She had spent most of her time at his grave since his death. Almost all of her time. She mumbled something, apparently to the gravestone, touched it, got up, kissed the rose she was holding, dropped the rose, and walked off, without looking back. It was so painful to be there. She didn't think she ever would be there. Never. She tried as much as possible not to cry in front of her kids. She didn't know why, her mind just wouldn't let her. She felt like the parental figure, and she didn't think that she should be crying in front of them. She just didn't feel it was right. So, she spent all of her crying here. In the cemetery.

Carrey walked out the large metal gate. She walked out to the parking lot, and got in her car. She sat there, staring at a keychain. It was a photo of their 2nd wedding. She sighed, as a few tears fell down her cheeks. She grabbed a tissue, wiped her eyes and her face, then blew her nose. She sighed, started up the car, and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Zack's cell phone number, to see where he was. She got through, asked him where he was, and he said the hospital still, but he said not to come, and that she better go home, and get some rest. Carrey, sadly agreed. She did need rest. She hung up, and drove back to the Tipton to get some shut eye.

_**Hospital-Boston, Massachusetts:**_

Zack sat there, talking to his brother, who had calmed down now. He really loved his brother. He couldn't ever imagine loosing him. This incident scared him enough. He could never imagine losing him. Ever.

Zack and Cody had several conversations, about the weirdest stuff, always trying to avoid the topic of Kurt's recent death. Their faces were sad, and they were clearly mourning, they just didn't wish to speak of it.

Zack finally left about 6:00pm. He said goodnight to Cody, and left the room. He sighed, and continued on his way out of the hospital. Once out of the hospital, he called a taxi, and hopped in. He gave the driver the address for the Tipton. He agreed to take him, and they were on their way. Zack glanced at all the buildings outside. He began to think of Kurt. Tears began to flow down his face, as he quickly wiped them, making sure the driver couldn't see. It had been too long of a week.

Finally, they arrived at the Tipton. Zack hopped out, paid the driver, and stared at the enormous Tipton. He walked in the lobby, and many somber faces looked at him. Feeling uncomfortable, he walked straight for the elevators, got in, and pressed the door closed button. He quickly pressed the floor button, and leaned back against the wall of the elevator. He sighed. As soon as he reached the floor, he pulled the key out of his pocket, and inserted it into the key whole. The door opened. Carrey was on the couch, sleeping. There was a ten dollar bill on the counter. She left a note.

_Zack,_

_Sorry, I was too tired to fix anything. Use ten dollar bill for pizza!_

_Love, _

_ Mom_

Zack sighed, he picked up the ten and smiled. He picked up the phone, and dialed the local pizza place, and ordered a 12 cut pepperoni pizza. He figured Mom could eat half, and he could eat half. She loved pepperoni pizza. The man said it would be there in about 40 minutes. Zack said thank you, and hung up. He then went to the closet and grabbed a towel. He walked into the bathroom, ignoring all corners. He was going to take a shower. It had been a long week for him and the other Martins. A long, stressful, sorrowful, horrid week. He needed a shower. He felt he needed to be "cleaned up".


	21. AN

**AN: Did you enjoy the prequel???? If you haven't read Nothing But Miles, the sequel…please do……I will put up the third fanfic in the trilogy next week!!!! Thank you all for all of your wonderful reviews and praise! I hope you all liked it!!! Be sure to check out the official site for the Irreplaceable Father Series!!!!! Thank you so much! Please review my final chapter for final thoughts!!!!!! Thanks so much!**

**www-squeaky-darthplaigus**


End file.
